


Белый вечер

by fffferum



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffferum/pseuds/fffferum
Summary: Художники в период питерских белых ночей отправились зарисовывать пейзажи, но застряли в лифте. Однако все не так уж плохо.
Relationships: Вероника/Даниил





	Белый вечер

**Author's Note:**

> Это было очень забавно и давно.

Вероника никогда не любила лифты — часто в них застревала. Собственно говоря, этому была еще одна причина: клаустрофобия. Мало кто знал об этом. Ну, а сейчас студентка факультета искусств мирно ехала в лифте с шестнадцатого этажа.

Тут лифт начал тормозить, видимо, кто-то ниже нажал на кнопку вызова. Двери со скрипом разъехались в разные стороны. Одиннадцатый этаж.

В кабинку зашел довольно симпатичный парень, по мнению самой Вероники. Она знала его имя — Даниил. В принципе, это было почти всё, что ей было известно, кроме возраста — он ее ровесник и одногруппник, которого часто заставляли работать вместе с ней.

— Привет, — тихое слово с его стороны. Вероника подумала, что у него сел голос. — Утро доброе, — хотя Веро прекрасно знала, что сейчас уже почти девять часов вечера. — Что с голосом?  
— Да так, простудился… — сиплая реплика была произнесена им, как нечто необычное, завораживающее, то, к чему Даня не привык. Парень облокотился о стенку лифта и несильно запрокинул голову назад. Двери закрылись, и кабина двинулась вниз.

Лифт внезапно тряхнуло. Свет замигал и погас, затем загорелся тускло-тускло, казалось, что подуешь, и всё, не будет этого огонька. Веро уже по привычке села на пол, и с этого ракурса ей было видно довольно-таки хорошо очерченные скулы, бросавшие тень на шею и плечи парня. Шальная мысль промелькнула в ее голове: «Этими скулами можно порезаться». Она аккуратно достала из сумки скетчбук и карандаш с ластиком и начала скрупулезно зарисовывать эту картину, не обращая внимания ни на что.

Сам Даниил считал, что его знакомая выглядит загадочно и «Мило?». Неожиданные мысли посещали этих обоих. Темноволосый студент, не замечая того, что внюхивается в запах клубники, оставляемый Вероникой, медленно подошел к ней и присел рядом, положив голову ей на плечо.

— Ты что делаешь? — Веро задала очевидный вопрос, так интересовавший ее. Даня ответил: «Любуюсь».  
Просто Вероника привыкла к странностям ее невольного соседа по лифту. Хотя она сама странная. Поэтому она лишь отложила наброски в сторону и опустила свою голову в его сторону.

— Мы так и будем сидеть? — еще один очевидный вопрос от девушки был произнесен шепотом, ей не хотелось нарушать эту интимную, завораживающую атмосферу громкими звуками.  
— Разве что я обниму тебя? — тоже шепотом. Парень давно мечтал о чем-то подобном уже три года — с его поступления в институт на один курс с этой девушкой. Вероника ответила: «Да, обнимай».

Они просидели так полчаса, думая обо всём. Подсознательно они придвигались друг к другу: каждый чувствовал влечение. Запахи друг друга манили их. Она — клубника, нежная, и он — рябина, стойкая. А очнулись от наваждения только тогда, когда уже Вероника почти сидела на третьекурснике. Девушка непонимающе смотрела на парня, а тот в свою очередь на нее.

Лифт снова неожиданно дернулся, а затем поехал на первый этаж. Свет выровнялся до непривычно яркого для студентов уровня. После долгожданной остановки лифта и последующего открытия дверей парочка, не сговариваясь, пошли к Даниилу по лестнице, забив на вечерние дела, заставившие их выйти из своих квартир.

— Ты пьешь? — спросил парень, ловя рассеянный взгляд девушки.  
— Да, но не алкоголь, — пожав плечами, полушутя ответила Веро.

Через пару минут они оказались у дверей квартиры. Даня, гостеприимно придержав дверь, пустил Веронику в свои чертоги. Пройдя на кухню, они налили по стакану сока, залпом выпили его и молча вышли на балкон.

Наблюдая белые ночи, эти подростки не заметили, как оказались рядом друг с другом, ощущая, что любой из них поможет другому в случае чего-либо. Это чувство защиты накрыло Веро с головой, и она крепко прижалась к Даниилу. А тот, в свою очередь, приобнял ее за плечи, по-прежнему наблюдая за медленно угасавшим горизонтом, напоминающим им их жизнь: в какой-то степени тусклую, но при этом завораживающую.

Цвета мягко переходили из одного в другой, излучая мягкий свет. Дул легкий ветерок, теплый и почти незаметный. А они всё так же стояли на этом балконе до утра.


End file.
